


We Kiss in a Shadow

by Iola



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Adorable, M/M, RPF, needless Japanese, though arguably it helped ficlet stay at 250 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iola/pseuds/Iola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets and truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Kiss in a Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from The King and I by Rodgers and Hammerstein.

Toshiya and Kaoru were still playing through to the end of their game. Settling something. They were still band leader and band member but Totchi was the least impressed by this difference.

Kyo was just a tuft of blond hair peeking out of the grass. He had left the court to join them but had given up half way up the hill to have a nap.

It felt like it was just the two of them if they closed their eyes. The noise Toshiya's jokes and Kaoru's rejoinders were so familiar to them that it drifted away. It was almost unbearable to not give in. Let their arms wrap around each other. Let their hands explore the familiar territory of each other's body.

It was still their own secret, something they shared only with each other when they were behind locked doors and closed shutters.

Shinya was resting on Die's shoulder, if Toshiya or Kaoru looked over they would just assume he had fallen asleep. They were so close that no one would think anything of it. Everyone had fallen asleep on everyone else by this point.

Die glided his fingertips over the back of Shinya's hand. Such soft skin under his callused fingers. It was hard to believe such delicate hands could drive their band.

"Ne Shinya?" Die whispered.

"Hm?"

"Anou...aishiteru." The moment hung there in the suddenly troubled silence.

Shinya shifted opening his eyes so he was looking straight up at him and smiling.

"Atashi mo Die."


End file.
